Lost in Kimmunication: Tokobots
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: There are certain times when Kim loses her Kimmunicator and this is one of those times, a loss in Kimmunication and a time were no one knows what exactly happened or how it happened.  Oneshot Kim Possible and Tokobot Crossover.


Disclaimer: I Darkon do not own Kim Possible or Tokobots.

Lost in Kimmunication: Tokobots.

It was another scheme of Drakkens that Shego felt was going to end interestingly, using ancient robotic technology to take over the world was so strange in her book and they just found one giant robot that was in fact created in the past in some ancient ruins inside a large rectangular room.

It had a large saucer shaped body with a rectangular block below it with two large legs for stomping down, it had two arms with three clawed fingers and on top of the spaceship looking body was the singular pilots chair with a airplane like canopy and Drakken said history called it the Tornader Two, Shego thought the color scheme was hideous as it was blue as Drakken was and it was rather blocky to be a doomsday weapon.

As per usual Shego went through a checklist of what Drakken would do, first was laugh maniacally, check, get inside robot, check and finally Kim Possible and Buffoon arrives and he'll start gloating about his latest take over the world scheme, the last one was a huge check as Kimmie had finally arrived and Shego really needed to get her blood pumping again and as fate would have it Drakken ordered her to stand down.

"I seriously wish he would let me get my fix with Kim or I'm so going to beat the stuffing out of him later and threaten to quit if I don't get a pay raise." Shego mumbled as she walked off and waited in the hovercraft for the inevitable conflict where Pumpkin would win, she really hated not getting to fight Princess sometimes and it caused her stress at nights because fighting Kim was a drug she was so addicted to and withdrawal hurts almost instantly as she was denied the right to fight.

"HAHAHA Kim Possible you see I've got my latest plans in the work, say hello to the Tornader Two." The large robot took a stance with its arms wide open.

"KP looks like we have a serious problem and what happened to the Tornader One?" Drakken thought what's his name question was rather valid what had happened to the Tornader One?

"I don't know Timothy there was something about the eight guardians of the old technology or something about stopping the worlds end, but I won't give you time to figure out how to stop me this time." Drakken said jeeringly.

"Dude that is not even close to my… WHOA!" Ron jump out of the way as one of the three fingered claws started spinning rapidly around and it slammed into the ground, however after impact a small tornado flew out from the where it struck.

It almost hit Kim who took out a grappling gun made from a hair dryer and shot its hook into a nearby wall that had a strange orange coloration and the odd thing was the grappling hook didn't go into the wall, but it held just the same and reeled her out of the way of the small tornado that quickly died out and then she suddenly found he hand pinned to the wall by the hair dryer grapple gun.

"Wade we got a… WADE!" Kim looked at her wrist Kimmunicator, there was probably some kind of magnetic interference because it was flashing, then she noticed it wasn't just interference it was the fact that her Kimmunicator just wasn't there and in its place was an odd watch like device, with circle in the center and three larger pie slices creating another full circle around the first in each slice was a letter, first was V, the second was U and the last was O.

Drakken moved his robot towards the spot Kim was hanging on the wall from as Ron tried to distract him and Rufus was looking for a way into the robot, Kim noticed that he was getting closer and tried to pry her hair dryer from the wall she was hanging from, Rufus finding no way to help crawled back into Ron's pocket.

"KP! Get out of there!" Ron for once didn't know what to do as he couldn't reach Kim in time to do anything.

As the Tornader Two reared back its arm with the hand spinning to strike Kim suddenly a flash appeared above Drakken distracting him from Kim long enough to miss her and strike the weird orange wall that suddenly held fast and stopped the spinning claws of doom.

Shego breathed a sigh of relief as Drakken missed Kim because of… what was that thing and what is it doing, she was told not to get involved and she almost considered saving Kim before fate save her itself.

From the flash fell a around three feet tall orange and white robot that smashed into Drakken's canopy and started to mess around with the controls separating the Tornader Two from the orange wall and stumbling around awkwardly and then suddenly the Tornader dropped a bomb out of its rear end, subsequently tripped over it and then the bomb exploded sending the Tornader Two flopping onto it's front side and the small robot crawled out and ran over to a spot underneath Kim.

Kim looked down at the robot that had a clockwork key stick out of its back, a unusual shaped spherical body and head, it was looking up at her waving both it's fingerless rectangular arms trying to reach up to her it was looking at her with solid blue eyes that glowed with a unknown energy source, it stopped trying to reach for her and then her new watch like devices center was flashing again, several seconds later seven more flashes happened forming seven of the same little robot.

These robots just stepped up behind the first robot and it held its arm back for the robot behind it to grab onto it, now the robots where holding onto each other linking into a line behind the first, Kim didn't know what they were up to and it seemed they were going to reach her somehow.

The first robot jumped as high as it could and whipped the other seven over it's head and they slammed into the wall next to Kim and suddenly with a spark of electricity the seven robots went stiff and the first one climbed up and just reached out to Kim's grapple gun and tapped it causing her to fall towards the floor as it seemed to lose it's magnetism, she was expecting to hit the floor hard when she suddenly felt her self hit something softly and she opened her eyes and looked around her to find the eight robots where around her in a circle holding her up, she vaguely noticed that the watch had switched from V to O on it's own accord.

Ron was stunned at the little robots ingenuity to form a working ladder to reach KP and then save her from the fall after separating from the magnetic wall like they suddenly weren't made of metal, he had been standing there a few minutes not really doing much with Rufus as he felt helpless in this situation.

"Kim Possible! Don't think you've won yet." Drakken managed to get the robot standing again, Kim Possible just shifted her weight and the robots just put her into a standing position and waiting around her in a defensive circle, she looked at them questioningly as did Drakken who was slightly intrigued since there were eight of them and they were all obviously glaring at him with those creepy glowing eyes.

The first robot that appeared tugged on Kim's pants and she looked down at it, the robot obviously took that as a sign that it had her complete attention and jumped up and grabbed her wrist with both hands and then the other bots linked up to it.

"Hey what are you… uhn let go of me." The robots held on tight, Drakken took this as a sign to attack and drove the Tornader to slam both spinning fist towards the hero.

The robots quickly turned Kim around and then the first robot kicked her in the leg causing her to spasm and swing her arm forward sending all the robots like a whip up to the magnetic strip on the wall and upon the back robot hitting the magnetic strip, the robot pulled the other robots and Kim into an upward swing arc and into a nearly unseen open space above the magnetic strip on the wall.

Drakken's robot had just swung both spinning fist forward and they got lodged deep into the rockier parts of the wall, Drakken started cursing at the little robots and their seemingly intelligent actions.

The first robot who seemed to be the leader, again pointed at Kim's watch which Kim held down to it, after it tapped the U icon the robots formed into two lines of four on both sides of Kim.

"What is it you want me to do?" Kim said looking at the things, they seemed to be doing everything to protect her and now they stood waiting at her sides.

The first robot held out one arm, while the other three besides it linked together with its other arm, Kim grabbed its hand and she looked to the other side where the other robots were waiting for her to grab the one on that side, when she did they started to spin her about and then started jumping and then stopped to stare at her.

It took Kim a moment to figure out that they wanted her to jump and start spinning around, she only figured out because they were all pointing towards the large robot and continued to spin her around while jumping.

Kim just did as she thought they wanted her to do, so she jumped and spun her body, her descent was slowed down immensely into a blurring helicopter motion sending off electrical arcs of blue energy and she landed on top of the saucer shaped body softly and slowed down her spinning and she was slightly dizzy.

The first robot then moved the others into a circular formation the watch lit up and the U changed to O again and now they were all jointing around Kim jumping up and down making stomping movements, then they dragged her over to a weak spot on the robot.

Ron and Shego were watching in fascination as these robots were slowly but surely leading Kim to one conclusion and that was the defeat of this large robot and those little robots obviously knew how to handle the thing despite their small sizes those robots were making quite an interesting army.

Shego thought those things could make the little Diablo's look useless with the way they were working together.

Kim jumped up and stomped down, when she did the robots did this at the same time causing the robot to shudder taking damage and started to explode causing Drakken to scream like a little baby, but the robot was still standing and he managed to get the Tornaders arms free and tilted the robot so that Kim fell off along with those little annoying nuisances that nearly ruined his new ancient technology.

"I'm not about to fall for that again Kim Possible, now it is time to meet your… doom?" Drakken noticed something was off when the little robots started glowing and he started feeling a sense of dread that his plot of taking over the world with a ancient tornado throwing robot was about to come to an end.

The robots suddenly jumped high into the air in front of the Tornader and then they suddenly started to melt into each other until they create a strange form of what could only be described as a hovering orange and white samurai robot with a black ponytail, holding what exactly looked like the Lotus Blade, which made Ron squeak in surprise that it was wielding it and the size of the blade was enhanced being held with two large arms.

Drakken shrieked in terror, Shego just opened her mouth and gawked as those eight little robots transformed into a giant robot with a sword and before Kim could say anything time slowed down.

With three bright flashed the Tornader lost its arms and legs, the canopy with Drakken still inside it separated from the rest of the robot that started falling apart and exploding.

Shego flew in and picked up Drakken idly wondering if she had to face those robots, she hoped not and if so she hoped Kim wouldn't use them against her.

"KIM POSSIBLE YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT! BUT YO…" Suddenly the entire area flashed, the robot and the damage to the walls disappeared, along with Drakken and Shego who were now in the middle of a several miles wide nearly inescapable corn field with a hovercraft that somehow was drained completely of fuel.

Kim blinked the blindness from her eyes and looked around, Ron walked up to her looking around questioningly.

"The Tokobot's thank you for keeping the ancient technologies safe and out of the hands of those who would destroy." A soft voice said to Kim that apparently Ron couldn't hear.

"KP, what just happened?" Ron asked confusedly, Kim just looked around and everything seemed to be back to normal and she had her Kimmunicator watch back, but it wasn't working at the moment as the signal was gone on the watch so she couldn't contact Wade.

"I don't know Ron, let's just go." Kim left for the stairs that led outside towards the opening, feeling a chill she turned back to the room looking for something and anything that may have been watching her; she gave up and stepped outside where her Kimmunicator started working again.

After leaving the ruins several figures appear, one was a young teenage boy with spiky blonde hair, another was a woman with short fiery red hair that shined gloriously and the last person was a strange boy wrapped in a cloak with cape.

"Apparently time doesn't change that much in the ways our family's act but they are almost the same as when we were alive, Taji Goyuten your ancestor has an interesting rivalry with Flames Possible's, but now they're on opposite ends of the spectrum along with my own." The blonde boy was looking at the two figures, the female just looked away and Taji was glaring at him.

"Yes apparently my family line has carried on the beauty gene quite nicely, however they have turned into a bunch of successful heroes and good people, quite frankly I'm shocked your ancestor is not the hero in this venture and is in fact a bumbling nitwit Bolt Une Stoppable." The blonde boy called Bolt knew his middle name was Une, but she didn't have to point that out and he turned to the older red headed woman with a smile as she had given him a compliment, he was after all the Une Stoppable Bolt.

"HMPH, I can't believe my ancestors; with the exception of Shego, would turn out to be such goody two shoes, I just wonder why she isn't a rival of a Stoppable maybe our family lines have changed more then you think." Taji turned around letting his cape swirl into the air as he stalked toward a lifeless robot and entered it making it come to life, then it walked off somewhere.

"Well that's what a few life times can change, yet the fates still bring them all together, I just hope my great grand daughter stays happy and successful throughout her life." The women known as Flames Possible, suddenly turned to another robot and walked into it and slowly disappeared bringing the robot to life.

"Yeah well you didn't have to kick her in the leg Lieutenant Flames." Bolt said knowing full well that Flames wish probably would come true, Flames was not such a bad person, but she was on the side of an evil person who was trying to destroy or take over the world and now, the nature of their familys seems all so twisted, he silently entered into the lifeless body of the last robot known as a Tokobot and waited to return to whence he came to wait for another to summon his strength to protect the ancient technology.

Someone would summon the Karakuri known as the Tokobots once again.

End Story.


End file.
